Repentance (Skyrim)
Repentance is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Illia to slay her mother Silvia who resides in Darklight Tower and leads a coven of witches. Background I met a witch named Illia in Darklight Tower. She was supposed to obtain a sacrifice for her mother to perform an evil ritual, but rebelled. Illia wants me to help her get to the top of the tower so she can stop her mother. Objectives #Help Illia reach the top of Darklight Tower #Defeat Illia's mother at the top of Darklight Tower Walkthrough The quest begins upon entering Darklight Tower. The Dragonborn will be approached by an Imperial Mage, Illia, who has just killed a fellow witch. She says that the tower is evil and she can no longer be a part of its dark order. She asks the Dragonborn to help her travel to the top and kill the leader of the order, her mother Silvia. Accept, and she will set off up the stairs. Illia is a powerful ally, and casts strong ice spikes that deal heavy damage to the many spiders and Hagravens that inhabit the dungeon. Stay in range and back her up to avoid most of the damage. At some point the Dragonborn will reach a master level locked door. If the Dragonborn cannot pick the lock, they will need to venture alone down a side hallway into an inner chamber, where they will be confronted by a witch and a Hagraven. The witch also has the key, and will need to be defeated before returning to Illia. Unlock the door with the key and continue until the top of the tower is reached. Upon exiting the tower onto the courtyard, Illia will tell the Dragonborn her plan to deceive Silvia into thinking they are her sacrifice. The event begins when the Dragonborn sits in the chair. The Dragonborn need not remain seated and may find it advantageous to immediately stand and unsheath before combat begins. Illia will attempt to backstab her mother but will fail, so the Dragonborn will have to quickly overwhelm and help defeat the witch. She has powerful spells, but will focus on her daughter before she targets the Dragonborn. However, the plan can be ignored and Silvia can be immediately killed. When she is dead, Illia will thank the Dragonborn and suggest taking her mother's staff, the Staff of Hag's Wrath, as payment. Loot the staff, as well as anything of value from the table. Be sure to check the chest in her tent for further reward. Journal Trivia *Illia can die during the quest (especially if she is accidentally hit while in combat). However, the quest can still be completed without her and the hag's staff can be looted from Silvia. *The tower contains numerous patches of mushrooms and potions, as well as a fair number of chests and treasure rooms. It can be best to complete the quest first and then explore the tower at leisure using a light source to find the loot, without having to fight a foe at this time. *It is possible that after the final battle with Illia's mother, the Dragonborn's follower will attack and kill Illia; it is recommended to have the follower wait at the top of the stairs leading to the top of the tower. Rewards *Spell Tome: Repel Undead (in chest) *Gold (in chest) *Staff of Hag's Wrath (on body) Bugs *It is possible to enter Darklight Tower from the top entrance if it is approached via the top of the mountain next to it and jumping over the wall. If the tower is entered this way, the Dragonborn will only be able to venture up to the gate on the lower half of Darklight Tower. This needs to be opened via a switch on the other side, which cannot be done from this point. If the Dragonborn travels back to the top half of Darklight Tower, Illia will suddenly be at their side. The quest can still be activated is she is spoken to from there. **However, if Silvia has already been confronted and killed before meeting Illia and activating the quest, it will reactivate, and Illia will follow the Dragonborn to the tower's top courtyard. However, she will remain waiting there, expecting to confront her mother, thus rendering the quest unfinishable. If the Dragonborn sits down in the chair, this will seem to trigger her to return to the tower bottom, as if the quest had finished, but no conversation options will be available with her and the quest will still indicate that her mother needs to be killed. * In some cases, when the Dragonborn enters the court yard where lllia's mother is, there will be a Hag and a Hagraven instead. There will be a way-point arrow pointing to the spot where lllia's mother should be. At this point, Illia cannot be spoken to, and there will be no way to complete the quest. *Upon exiting the top of the tower, Illia will not go to her mother to initiate her plan, but instead will stay standing next to the door. Her mother can still be defeated and the quest can be completed, however, and Illia will return to the bottom of the tower afterwords. de:Sühne es:Arrepentimiento ru:Раскаяние Category:Skyrim: Side Quests